


Transformers Love Is Spark

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Takes place during The Last Knight bay movie. Two girls who've known the Autobots for awhile admit their love to their transformer lovers No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Transformers Love Is Spark

Here you go  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(Okay. Still using Caera. Autobots are in an abandoned city.)

The city was small but was big enough for them all. Caera was the charge of Drift and Hot Rod, being protected by both mechs. She clutched her notebook to her chest as she watched everyone around her. She is mute.

Bumblebee conversated with Optimus. His voice box had been repaired by Cade, and he enjoyed his voice very much.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok  
1 week ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was with Optimus and Bumblebee as they were her guardians. She smiled as she listened to them talking.

Drift and Hot Rod were smiling at her as they both loved her very much. One would say Hot Rod was in love with her. They would protect her at all costs.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera was drawing in her notebook as usual. She was sitting against a wall, listening to music.

Bumblebee and Optimus cared for Clara. Optimus view her as a daughter while Bumblebee view her as something else, a lover.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Hey Bee I'm so happy you finally got your voice back!" Clara exclaimed happily smiling up at him.

Hot Rod secretly had a crush on her while Drift patrolled the area for any decepticons.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera noticed Hot Rod and smiled with a soft blush. She had fallen in love with him over the time she had known him.

Bumblebee chuckled softly. "I'm happy to have it back too," he agreed. "You can thank Cade a million times for fixing it."  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara loved Bee so much that she climbed up his shoulder and kissed him on his lips softly.

Hot Rod smirked at her and in a sexy french accent said, "I love you Caera."  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera face erupts in red. She writes," I love you too," back before hiding her face behind her arms.

Bumblebee hums before kissing her back just as soft.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara deepened the kiss to his large lips.

Hot Rod kissed her lips softly and deepened the kiss.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera gasps in surprise and closes her eyes. She kisses him back. 

Bumblebee gently pulls her closer to himself.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"I love you Bee!" Clara moaned happily and she hugged him to her.

Hot Rod kissed her roughly then pressed a switch on his head shrinking down to human size.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera gasped again, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Bee shrinks down to human sized and pulls her against him.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked blushing her cheeks flushed and she rubbed his abs.

Hot Rod slipped his tongue into her mouth and he French kissed her.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moans softly, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling herself up to wrap the other one around his waist.

He chuckled as he kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Clara moaned and kissed him passionately back and kissed him roughly.

Hot Rod pulled her up to him sucking on her tongue and wrestled with it.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned softly again, gripping the back of his head.

Bumblebee slipped his tongue into her mouth and lifted her by her thighs. He pulled her up against him.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and tried to dominate his tongue.

Hot Rod came out on top smirking then latched onto her neck sucking on her skin leaving hickeys.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned a bit more loudly. She gently pushed at his chest trying to pull away.

Bumblebee dominated her and pulled away, trailing kisses up and down her neck.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
I thought Caera was mute  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(I had forgotten there for a second. I'll fix it.)  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(Soon enough though, she won't be mute. He'll be able to hear her voice for the first time.)  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Bee please!" Clara mewled loudly arching her back.

Hot Rod stopped and sighed and pulled away from her.  
1 week ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"Sorry," she wrote in her notebook. "I just want to wait for a bit, but soon we will do it." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Bumblebee chuckled. "Do you want more?" He asked.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and nodded holding onto him.

Hot Rod kissed her cheek and he nuzzled her neck purring.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled and and hugged him tightly. She unwrapped her legs from his waist but stayed close to him.

He smiled, purring softly. He began to remove her clothing.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped her cheeks flushed.

Hot Rod wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled happily and buried her face in his chest. She was still so small in comparison to him, even when he was human sized.

Once she was completely naked, he laid her down on a comfortable surface and began to kiss a trail doen her neck.

Clara's body shuddered in pleasure and she whimpered cutely.

Hot Rod kissed her all over her face then turned back to normal size and transformed.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled and blushed, watching him as he transformed.

He kissed down her chest and over her belly, making his way towards her center.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Bee god you're so hot and sexy!" Clara moaned out her body squirming in pleasure.

Hot Rod told her to get in as he opened the front door for her the driver's side.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera nodded as she hopped into him, notebook and pencil in hand.

He chuckled before he reached her center and sucked on her clit.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh god Bee!" Clara screamed in pleasure arching her back.

Hot Rod drove really fast as he closed his car doors.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera smiled as he did so. She was impressed by his speed.

He slid his glossa into her center, tasting her for a bit.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wrapped her legs around his waist and mewled again.

Hot Rod drove off back to her place and he stopped at her place opening his door.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She stepped out of him, clutching her notebook and pencil to her chest.

He pulled away and reached down between his legs. He removed his panel, and his spike pressurized instantly.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked down at it as she blushed her cheeks grew a deep cherry red.

"By baby. I'll pick you up later on if you want to go somewhere ok?"  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She nodded and waved good bye before walking inside.

He prssed his spike against her center, looking up at her for permission to continue.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded giving him the ok to continue. She moaned a little in pain.

Hot Rod closed his door and drove off as he went back to the other Autobots.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera closed the dor and yawned quietly. She decided to go take a nap.

He gently and slowly pushed his spike into her, gripping her hips. He continued pushing until skin met metal. He waited for her to adjust to him.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pretty soon moaned in pleasure and gripped his shoulders.

Hot Rod then started thinking about her her being on his mind again.  
1 week ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera placed her notebook on her bedside table and laid down. She thought of Hot Rod for a bit before falling asleep. She soon started to dream.

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, slowly thrusting.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered scratching his shoulders shuddering in delight.

Hot Rod went back to the Autobot base and he reported back to Optimus Prime.

Her dreams at first were pleasant. She was holding her daughter after she was born, speaking softly to the baby as the baby cooed up at her. Then she watched as her daughter grew before her eyes while running towards her in a field of wildflowers. Instead of coming closer to her though, she got farther and farther away. She screamed and cried for her to come back, to not leave her alone. 

Bumblebee slowly began to thrust faster, grabbing her ass and angling her so he could drive himself into her deeper.  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned his name in pleasure and arched her back.

Hot Rod sensed something was wrong so he drove to her house and got human sized and snuck into her room trying to comfort her.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She was curled up, crying softly. Her head was buried in her arms. She did not see him sneak into her room.

He kept at the same speed, rolling his hips to grind himself on her clit.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara elicited another moan and gripped his shoulders.

Hot Rod got into bed with her telling her it was ok and that he was here.  
"It's ok Caera. I'm here."  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She turned to him and hugged him tightly, clinging to him and trembling. A few more tears slipped from her eyes. She whimpered softly.

He began to thrust into her faster and harder, running his servos up her back and up towards her breasts.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara soon reached her peak and climaxed all around him mewling.

Hot Rod shushed her rubbing her back and pulled her closer to him.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She soon calmed down but still clung to him. She buried her face into his neck. 

Bumblebee continued to move in her, going faster, harder, and deeper.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in ecstasy as she scratched his shoulders.

Hot Rod kissed her all over her face and nuzzled her neck.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera giggled softly, enjoying the affection. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks and forehead.

Bumblebee soon was ramming into her. He wanted to hear her scream before he would overload.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh my god Bee!!!" Clara screamed in ecstasy and shuddered in delight.

Hot Rod purred and growled in pleasure as he whispered it's ok.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled as she kissed him, pulling him even closer.

Bumblebee thrust a few more times before overloading into her, groaning.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and panted heavily.

Hot Rod purred and kissed her back.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled into the kiss and pulled him on top of her. She wanted him.

He kept her close to him and did not exit her body. He panted heavily, resting his helm on her shoulder.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned as he was still inside her. She rested against him.

Hot Rod latched his lips onto her shoulders and made hickeys there.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera moaned softly and nipped at his neck with her lips.

He held her close, not pulling himself out, even as he stood up. He walked back to her home. He planned on staying the night with him.

Clara moaned as she was in his arms and he was inside her.  
"Ar-aren't you gonna get outta me Bee?"

Hot Rod purred as he took off her shirt and bra and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned a bit more loudly, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back.

"Nope," he said. "I'm gonna stay where I am because I want to do this again in the morning." He runs a hand up her thigh. "I want to feel you when we awake."  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-but Bee I'm naked!" Clara stuttered nervously blushing.

Hot Rod abandoned that nipple and began sucking on the other one as he rubbed her hips.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned again wanting more. She felt dominated and she loved it. She wanted to tell him so. She decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time. "Dominate me, Hot Rod," she whispered. "I want you so badly."

"No one else is awake," he retorted. "Everyone fell into recharge an hour ago." He kept walking. "Besides, we're already at your house." He opened her door and walked in.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and looked into the darkness of her house. She fell asleep in his arms as she was tired.

Hot Rod's optics widened and he smiled at her.  
"You can talk again baby!" he said happily.  
He then nodded and he sucked on her clit parting her folds to finger her.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled softly. "I'll do anything for you, my sparkmate," she whispered. She whimpered and cried out. "Oh Primus, Hot Rod," she cried.

Bee smiled softly as he reached her bed room and laid down on his back. He remained in her as she laid on top of him. He soon offlined his optics and fell into recharge.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Hot Rod delved his tongue further into her pussy as he pumped two fingers in and out of her growling.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She whined and whimpered in pleasure, wanting him to show her his more aggressive side. It had been a long time since she's done this.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Hot Rod then took his fingers and his tongue out of her and pulled out his member jamming it inside her thrusting into her roughly.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her fingers into his back. Her moans came to a new pitch and became shorter and quicker.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Hot Rod growled and purred as he thrusted harder deeper and faster into groping her breasts roughly.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She clung to him throwing her head back and crying out with every thrust. She stretched her arms over her head again and arched herself. She wanted him to pin her down as he rammed himself into her. "Yes, Hot Rod!" she cried. "Yes!"  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Hot Rod pinned her down making her unable to move as he bucked into her feeling passion and desire wash over him as he groaned out her name.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She screamed in pleasure and moved her legs up higher on his waist, making him go deeper into her. She screamed out her release a few moments later, throwing her head back, her inner walls clenching him like a fist.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Hot Rod grunted as he reached her g spot pounding it vigorously and mercilessly. He reached his peak coming inside her heavily.

She screamed out another release and panted heavily. She became jelly under him.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Hot Rod pulled himself out of her panting collapsing next to her and pulled her into his arms against his chest.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She laid her head on his chest, panting heavily. As she caught her breath, she snuggled closer to him. "That was perfect," she said in a soft voice. "I love you."  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Hot Rod smirked pulling the blankets up over them. He nuzzled her neck and sighed against her skin whispering, "I love you too."  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera smiled softly before falling into a deep sleep.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.

Hot Rod went online and woke up and kissed her cheek.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera slowly woke up and smiled, still snuggling against him.

Bumblebee onlined and looked up at Clara. He smiled softly.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled down at him and remembered he was in her all night.

Hot Rod kissed his sparkmate all over her face happily.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She giggles and enjoys the affection. She remembered last night and blushed softly. "I'm glad I spoke to you for the first time," she said softly. "I wanted it to be during a special time."

He looks down and notices as well. His spike is also still pressurized. He gives her a sly look.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"D-do you want me to ride you Bee?" Clara stuttered nervously.

Hot Rod nodded and began to rub her hips and her thighs.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She sighs happily as he does so.

"Maybe," he says. "I kinda want to take you from behind, but if you want to ride me, you can." He rubs her hips and ass.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"G-go ahead then Bee. I want you too."

Hot Rod put her on her stomach flipping her over and made hickeys all over her back.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera moaned softly, panting softly. "You're going to be the death of me," she whimpered.

He gently pulled out of her and laid her on her belly, pulling her back by her hips as he sat on his knees. He loomed over her as he nearly ravaged her neck.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Bee please!" Clara pleaded with him gripping her sheets.

Hot Rod just smirked as he made his way up to the back of her neck leaving love marks behind.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera moaned softly. "Hot Rod, take against the wall," she whispered.

He smirked as he entered her very, very slowly, teasing her.

Clara growled not liked being teased with. She wanted him completely inside her thrusting fast into her.

Hot Rod pinned her against the wall and thrusted into her from upfront and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She whimpered and moaned loudly, clinging to him. She arched her back, pressing herself against him more. She wanted as much of his skin as possible to be touching hers.

He chuckled and slammed himself into her, stopping once he was all the way in. His thrust slow but hard into her, looming over her and biting at her neck.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"God you're so hot and sexy Bee! I love you!!!" Clara screamed in pleasure.

Hot Rod pressed her back against the wall and thrusted into her faster and rougher grunting.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out in a high pitched tone with every thrust. "Oh yes, Hot Rod!" she cried. "Yes, baby!"

He growled softly as he slammed into her faster.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back clenching her sheets tightly as her body shivered in delight mewling.

Hot Rod purred and groaned as he rammed into her harder and deeper and kissed her lips.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She kissed him back, moaning into his mouth. 

He continued to build speed gripping her hip hard in his servos. "Primus, Clara, you're addicting," he growled.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly arching her back and gripped the sheets again.

Hot Rod kissed her back kissing her passionately and thrusted into her core.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
The pitch of her voice increased in volume even more as she came closer to her overload.

He rolled his hips against hers as he thrust harder and faster.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled as she was fucked into her mattress.

Hot Rod groaned slipping his tongue into her mouth as he climaxed into her panting.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She overloaded at the same time as him, screaming onto his mouth. She was panting heavily.

He began to ram himself into her.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Bee ahh!" Clara moaned as she grew tired of that position.

Hot Rod separated from her lips and he kissed her cheek laying down next to her.  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She turned to him, watching him with hooded eyes and a small smile.

Bee decided to change things up. He pulled out of her and laid down, pulling her on top of him. "Ride me, Clara," he murmured.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and she began to straddle him riding him up and down.

Hot Rod smirked at her.  
"Wanna take a shower with me baby?"  
6 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She nodded and stood up, walking into her bathroom. She turned on the stand up shower.

He held her hips as he watched her intently.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned as she bounced up and down on him.

Hot Rod followed after her turning on the water smirking slapping her butt cheeks.

She squeaked and blushed brightly, turning to him with a playful glare. "Dirty mech," she teased.

He groaned softly and rubbed her clit with his digits.  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara rode him until she orgasmed and mewled.

Hot Rod smirked as he got in the shower turning on the water.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She stood under the water as it washed away the sweat from her body.

He groaned as overloaded into her.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly then panted.

Hot Rod began to wash ever nook and cranny of her body.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She let him and shivered every time his digits brushed over her skin.

He panted as he lifted her off of him and laid her next to him. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. "i love you, Clara," he murmured.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara snuggled against him and sighed.  
"I love you too Bee."

Hot Rod slapped her butt cheeks again then groped them roughly.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She gasped and tilted her head back.

He rubbed little circles on her back as he watched her with loving optics.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gazed into his optics and smiled.

Hot Rod then started making hickeys on her butt cheeks as he rubbed her clit.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera moaned wanting him to take her from the front again.

"Damn," he whispers. "I never want to get out of this bed with you. You're an addiction."  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"So are you my sexy Autobot."

Hot Rod then rinsed off her body and washed her hair.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She sighs happily as he cleans her.

Bee grins before grabbing one of her aft cheeks and kissing her.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled into the kiss kissing him back.

Hot Rod then asked her to wash his body as he rinsed her hair off.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera nodded before she started washing his body.

He pulled away after a few moments and released her aft.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nuzzled his neck as she looked up at him.

Hot Rod purred and growled in pleasure as he loved her touch.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled as she cleaned the dirt and grime from his metal body, watching as he colors came out more.

He looked down at her with a loving look in his optics. "I'm halfway tempted just to stay here with you all day, but I know we'll have to get up eventually.

Clara just giggled and she looked up at him rubbing his crotch then rubbed his abs.

Hot Rod grunted and groaned in pleasure arching his back shuddering in delight.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera giggled softly, brushing her fingers over his body as she descended his body.

Bee moaned softly and growled softly at her.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled as she got out of bed and went to go take a shower.

Hot Rod growled and purred again as he twitched under her touch.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera once she got to his hips, she ghosted her fingers over his panel before continuing down.

Bumblebee was quick to follow.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara turned on the water and got in.

Hot Rod pleaded with her to stop teasing him.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She giggled softly as she gave him a seductive smile. She cleaned his legs and feet before standing fully again. She cupped his panel in her hand, watching his reaction the entire time.

Bumblebee stepped in with her.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Bee can you wash my body all over?"

Hot Rod gulped nervously then smirked at her.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera smiled before she kissed him, still cupping his panel. She cupped one side of his jaw in her other hand.

He nods as he washes her hair first before starting on her body.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara hummed in delight and blushed her cheeks flushed.

Hot Rod groaned as he arched his back kissing her back.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She jumped up, not breaking the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gently cleaned her face before continuing to her neck.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to moan in pleasure.

Hot Rod pressed his back against the shower wall and deepened the kiss thrusting into her again.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned loudly, grinding against him.

He growled softly as he continued down, taking longer to clean her between her legs.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh god Bee!!!" Clara moaned out arching her back.

Hot Rod purred as he thrusted harder into her.  
5 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera cries out loudly, clinging to him.

He purrs before stopping and quickly cleans the rest of her.  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed.

Hot Rod groaned and thrusted deeper into her.

She dug her fingers into his back, nipping at the underside of his jaw.

He then lets her clean him.  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to wash his body his body all over every nook and cranny.

Hot Rod purred and growled and rammed faster into her nipping her neck.  
3 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Her voice took a higher pitch as she neared her release.

He purred as she did so.  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to wash and clean his crotch.

Hot Rod released inside her filling her up as he pulled out of her panting.  
3 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She released at the same time as him, crying out.

He growled down at her.  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then stopped and smiled up at him getting out of the shower drying herself off.

Hot Rod shut the water off and got out getting a towel for the both of them drying himself off.  
3 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She dried off after him, shivering from a breeze hitting her skin.

He followed her out, drying himself off with another towel.  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara dried herself off some more nen went to her room and got dressed.

Hot Rod finished drying himself off and walked to her room waiting for her.  
3 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera followed after him, wrapping the towel around herself before closing the curtains. She didn't want anyone else to see her naked besides Hot Rod. She let the towel fall to the ground when she thought they had enough privacy.

Bumblebee followed after her.  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was now fully dressed and she smiled up at Bee. She kissed his cheek.

Hot Rod slapped her butt cheeks one last time before letting her get dressed.  
3 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She gave him a playful glare and got dressed.

Bee watched her as she dressed herself.  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled as she sat down on her bed looking up at him.

Hot Rod just smirked sexily as he walked over to her looking at her up and down.  
3 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera folded her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to one side as she looked up at him with a sly smile.

He chuckled softly as he stood in front of her.  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled gazing up into his optics. She loved him so much.

Hot Rod smirked and groped her butt cheeks roughly as he slapped them.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She held back a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him. She pulled her self closer to him, the sly smile coming back. "Careful now," she whispered. "You keep doing that, and we won't be able to stop interfacing." She gently bit his neck before pulling away. "I need to get into my robot form anyways. Let's go outside." She walked outside before him, her hips swaying with every step.

He ran his digit through her hair, loving the softness of it. He also stroked his other digit along the side of her face, loving the feeling of her skin against him. He gazed down at her with loving optics.  
Clara gazed into his optics and leaned in kissing him passionately as she rubbed his abs and shoulders.

Hot Rod began to growl and groan in frustration as he wanted to have sex with her again right then and there.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She transformed into her robot form and waited for him. She looked at him through the doorway, while crouching down to see him, as if to say, 'If you want me, come get me.'

He growled softly as she did so, wanting to tear off her clothing.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara took her clothes off and laid on her bed sexily waiting for him to take her.

Hot Rod smirked and growled as he ran after her and followed her as he tried to get her.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She let him get her and smiled when he became his full size again. Her 11 foot self was much smaller in comparison to his 16 foot self. 

He growled as he laid onto her, ready to slam himself into her. He practically devoured her neck.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned wantonly and arched her back saying his name in pleasure.

Hot Rod tackled her down to the ground and latched onto her neck.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned as he did so, wrapping her legs around him, pressing her panel against his. She gently ground herself against him, moaning loudly.

He growl as he went further down to give attention to her breasts. He latched onto one and sucked it while massaging the other one.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara held his head closer to her chest mewling as she arched her back.

Hot Rod grounded his hips against hers and he thrusted into her roughly.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out in pleasure as she clung onto him, thrusting in tune with his thrusts.

He stopped after a bit and opened his panel. He thrusted into her.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned at how big he was inside her and she gripped her sheets.

Hot Rod slammed harder faster and deeper into her as he growled and groaned.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She screamed writhed under him as she tightened her legs around him. She pushed her hips back against his with every thrust he made.

He went slow in her, loving the feeling of how tight she was.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh my god Bee god I love you! You're so sexy and hot!" Clara arched her back scratching his shoulders.

Hot Rod picked up the pace increasing his speed as he rammed further deeper into her grunting.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She screamed with every plunge. She nearly clawed at his back and shoulders.

He kept up his slow thrusts, grabbing her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and whimpered softly as she gripped his shoulders.

Hot Rod growled and purred in pleasure as he bucked into her.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She howled in pleasure as she overloaded around him.

He kept up his low but hard and deep thrusts, gripping her thighs tightly.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled and shuddered in delight.

Hot Rod orgasmed heavily into her pulling out panting.

She panted heavily a well. she looked up at him with brightened ice blue optics. 

He slowly but surely began to slam into her, having enough of going slow.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned as her body was twitching and squirming in pleasure.

Hot Rod nuzzled her neck and he kissed her lips softly as he chuckled.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She kissed him back and nuzzled him back. "By now, I think we might have a sparkling," she purred.

He continued to thrust the way he was, grinding himself against her every now and then to give her a little extra pleasure. He mouthed over breasts as he did so.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed his neck and she groaned as her body shivered in pleasure.

Hot Rod chuckled and nodded as he kissed her neck and stroked her cheek.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She kissed his cheek in return as she lowered her legs from him. 

Bee started to speed up wanting an overload to move through her and himself.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her high for the second time and she orgasmed.

Hot Rod got up and transformed ready for her to do the same.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She stood up and transformed next to him.

He overloaded into her shorty after she achieved her release. He groaned loudly as he did so.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly and pulled him out of her panting.

Hot Rod drove off and went back to the Autobot base.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Caera followed after him.

Bee panted heavily, still holding her close to him.


End file.
